


Just a Crush

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, pearlmethyst mention/implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Here i am, bringin my favorite Peridot headcanon to life, via Human AU!</p><p>It's a Valentine's day, and a poor akoiromantic Peridot has to gather then nerves to talk to her crush about FEELINGS!<br/>(Amethyst is the crush)</p><p>(If you don't know what it is to be Akoiromantic, it's sort of explained in the fic! Google can help better if you're still lost :p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

Peridot mindlessly scrolled through her Facebook feed on her iPhone, going past the same posts she’d seen ten times already. It was already past 2 AM, any unreasonable person up this late wouldn’t be wasting their time on Facebook anyway. Except for herself of course. Her eyes caught the time again, 2:20 AM. It was already the 14th, Valentine’s day. She closed out her Facebook, and brought up snapchat, curious to see if they had any cute filters for today.

She took a quick picture of herself and went through her options. After she had it done, she sent the gross 2AM pic to the only friend she’d allow, Amethyst of course. Amethyst has seen her look worse after all. 

Within a minute, she received a reply. She quickly opened the picture Amethyst had responded with. She was already in bed, blankets thrown over her head, and a tongue stuck out. A few heart emojis were spread around the screen, along with a caption; “Go to sleep nErd.”

Peridot smiled, she was glad to get a Valentine message back, even if it was criticizing her sleep schedule. Peridot dropped her face into her bed pillow. There sure was a lot that was great about Amethyst. Really any message from this girl, makes her day. Or night, in this case.

It was under quite unfortunate circumstances that she had this crush on her friend. She’s had to carry the burden of this secret for at least a year now. Peridot glanced at her phone’s screen, seeing Amethyst’s name in her snapchat list. 

“Maybe I could tell her today.” She thought. 

It’s Valentine’s Day after all, what better excuse did she have? She didn’t think Amethyst had an official ‘Valentine’ this year either. So it’s not like her confession would make anything awkward.

Except for the possibility that this could ruin her and Amethyst’s friendship. Oh god, what a horrible plan.

“No,” Peridot decided “it’s just a meaningless crush, what could I possibly be afraid of?” She flipped over, leaning the back of her head into her pillow. “There can’t be any rejection, if I don’t’ even seek any reciprocation.”

She took each side of the pillow in both hands and squashed it over her face, groaning. “Why does she have to know,” Peridot chanted in her head, “Why do I want to tell her?”

Peridot freed her face of the pillow prison she’d held over it. She sighed in defeat. Peridot knew this itch needed to be scratched. She couldn’t keep this hidden forever, and she most certainly didn’t want to.

Peridot rolled over again, finally closing her eyes. She’d confront this in the morning, but today would definitely be the day.

Of course Amethyst wouldn’t let her sleep in on a weekend. She rarely ever did. At 11AM on the dot, Peridot awoke to a missed call and several loud text ringtones in a row. Apparently she needed Peridot over so she could have a movie day with the girls. It looks like none of them had any special dates today.

After she’d gotten dressed, Peridot rummaged through her fridge, looking for something she could pass off as a Valentines gift for Amethyst. Knowing her friend, anything would do. Thankfully she found a chocolate muffin, as chocolate was the traditional gift on this holiday.

She had to psyche herself up on the walk over. She would tell Amethyst the deal, and then spend the rest of their time watching cheesy movies. 

It was only when she walked into the house that she remembered the other guests. Already sitting in the living room along with Amethyst was both Pearl and Garnet.

“Uh, hey.” Peridot said, “Happy Heart Day.” She tossed the treat at Amethyst

“Oh, sweet, thanks!” Amethyst grinned. She then turned to a selection of DVDs she had on the floor, “Okay. You have to vote now, it’s down to these two films, which are we starting with?”

Peridot kneeled on the carpet, looking at the DVDs spread out. “Uh, that one.” She picked one at random, she honestly knew she’d enjoy literally any movie. She was a sucker for film entertainment.

She liked her choice even better when she heard Pearl groan lightly in the background.

“Alright!” Amethyst cheered. She grabbed the box and crawled over to the TV.

Peridot looked around, the popcorn and everything was already out. It seemed like seats were already picked out. Maybe her one on one time with Amethyst could wait until after the first movie.

 

Two and a half movies later, Amethyst suggested a break. She did have to resupply everyone (herself) with snacks after all.

Peridot saw this as an opportunity, and followed Amethyst into the kitchen. “I’ll help you out” she suggested innocently.

Amethyst was already suspicious when Peridot closed the door behind herself.

“”Thanks” Amethyst snorted, “I was planning to just walk right into the door with my arms full of food.”

“Oh.” Peridot turned to glance at the door, and huffed. “It’s fine, I’ll open it back up for you later.”

Peridot cleared her throat as Amethyst began shuffling through the cabinets, 

“So um, Amethyst I have something I would like to discuss with you.” She instantly panicked, “I mean- not so much discuss, but rather, I have something to say, we don’t have to get into a big conversation about it, it’s almost meaningless really.”

“What is it P-dot?” Amethyst asked as she tossed a popcorn bag in the microwave.

“Well, it’s kind of personal.” Peridot responded shyly.

This grabbed Amethyst’s attention and she looked up at Peridot.

Peridot averted her gaze; she couldn’t stand that beautiful girl just looking at her as she spills her feelings. 

“Well, I want to confess- I feel the need to get it off my chest, to tell you that uh..”

She peeked a glance at Amethyst who had a look of utter confusion on her face.

“I like you, Amethyst!” Peridot spit out, followed by a less confident mumbling. “Like, like a crush, I harbor romantic feelings..for you.”

Peridot kept her eyes on the floor until Amethyst spoke up,   
“Woah, aren’t you ace?”

Peridot opened her mouth to explain before being interrupted by an excitable Amethyst.

“Or is it just a no-sex thing for you? I never really saw you as having a romantic side, but I guess you never said you were aromantic.”

“Yes!” Peridot protested, “I am, I still am, of sorts.”

Peridot sighed, “Um, it’s like, I don’t want to actually date you, in reality, I can’t imagine being romantically involved with you in any way.” Peridot scrunched her nose, “I really don’t want that. But I still have the feeling of a crush for you, that’s all it is though.”

Amethyst mused on this, “So just like, low-key crushing? That’s kind of cute.”

Peridot could feel herself blushing, “Whatever.” She retorted.

“So,” Amethyst asked, “If I was dating someone would you be jealous?”

“Not at all,” Peridot explained. “I’d be happy for you, and whoever it was that could do for you what I couldn’t.”

“Good” Amethyst grinned, gathering more solo cups. “Because I need your help with Pearl.”

Amethyst twisted off a soda cap, “Now, tell me how to be a smooth operator, like you were just now.”

Peridot smiled, and her heart pace steadied. It looked like things were just as normal as ever. Future teasing would be accounted for of course, but it’s nice to know she’s not alone with this knowledge of a crush anymore. 

“Alright,” Peridot explained, 

“First things first, you have to avoid bringing up your feelings for as long as possible.”


End file.
